


What he seeks (under the moon)

by RikkaYomi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkaYomi/pseuds/RikkaYomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened on a day like any other day. Peter once again proposed to take his nephew, Derek, with him to his office because the little tike was crying for attention and Talia had to bring Laura to Deaton for an obscure <i>alpha and successor only invited</i> meeting.</p><p>He was translating an ancient tome about Asian lore and usages. It was really interesting how different their comprehension of magic was, different yet similar to the European one. The rites and ceremonies were different, but nearly every one had an European counter part.</p><p>Nearly all of them, but not this one, thought Peter when he came across a rite to know the thing the child would pursue all his life. </p><p>--</p><p>Or how to give you cavities wrapped in a few hundreds words.<br/>Also, Peter is 20 years older than Derek here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he seeks (under the moon)

It happened on a day like any other day. Peter once again proposed to take his nephew, Derek, with him to his office because the little tike was crying for attention and Talia had to bring Laura to Deaton for an obscure _alpha and successors only invited_ meeting. He loved the one year old baby more than any of his other niece or nephews, maybe because he was the primary caretaker of the pup? Thoughts like these made him wonder what it would be to have his own baby. Maybe he would discuss it with his wife when Derek’s a little more independent.

Speaking of Derek, Peter lifted an eyebrow at the sight of the pup crawling away from his usual spot on the soft rug to explore every nooks and crannies of the room, rubbing his chubby body on the walls and legs of furniture he passed by. He smirked as he watched the baby make his way around the room and scent mark the place as his territory before getting back to the rug and resuming his game of wooden cubes as if nothing happened.

When nothing noteworthy happened in the next few minutes, he took his book back and resumed too his previous occupation, paying attention for any weird noise coming from the toddler. He was translating an ancient tome about Asian lore and usages. It was really interesting how different their comprehension of magic was, different yet similar to the European one. The rites and ceremonies were different, but nearly every one had an European counter part.

Nearly all of them, but not this one, thought Peter when he came across a rite to know the thing the child would pursue all his life. Peter raked his mind for an equivalent one, but came up empty-handed. That particular rite really had no European analogue. It was the moment Derek choose to babble something and Peter smiled at the sight of the little thing that was his favourite nephew looking at him with his wide hazel eyes while chewing diligently his cube.

“What do you think Derek? Would you like to try this?” asked Peter, receiving an enthusiast “Blah” as an answer.

Laughing, Peter got up to gather what he needed. The one dollar bill was easy, he just dug it from his wallet, he took a pen from his desk, but paused at the choice of the object representing joy and fun. A cube? No, he thought, seeing Derek still nipping the cube, it wouldn’t be a fair choice seeing as the boy already was playing with it, but he had no other…

Peter paused before sighing. He opened the cupboard and pulled a fluffy stuffed wolf. It was supposed to be Derek’s first anniversary gift, but he could always get something else for the actual day and give it to him now. He closed the door and aligned the three items in front of his desk before picking up Derek and placing him before the him.

“Here you go pup. Choose one.”

He stayed still as Derek crawled forward, snorting when the baby tried to eat the one dollar bills before spitting it with a pout. Not money then, but it was always a given. Derek’s the brother of the alpha and will be growing up knowing he has no chances to ever become alpha. Power, he has because of his pack, fame, he already has his looks for him, he will attract people like flies, and money? Seriously, the Hale have more than enough in their trusts to live in luxury for the next century or so without working. He will never need money.

He stare as the toddler crawls to the pen and cringe when he starts to nip at the pricey item. Okay, last time you let your one year old nephew touch your three hundred dollars favourite pen, Peter, he admonishes himself; but he quickly sets his mind back on track and rose an eyebrow. Would he dare hope Derek.. ? And no, he sighed when Derek threw the pen away. It was too much to hope having another scholar in the family.

He presented the stuffed wolf to his nephew who seemed to perk out at the sight. He approached the toy, but stopped and started breathing deeply. Peter frowned and leaned down to try to smell what got his nephew so worked up. He smelt nothing except for the tissue and faint smell of dust from the toy and shifted his attention to the pup whose eyes where suddenly fixated on him. He was surprised when Derek started crawling towards him like a man on a mission, and sit down between his tights to make grabby hands at him.

He stayed there, kneeling on the ground, surprised. His nephew must have caught his smell on the toy, his mind supplied, but that didn't explain…

Oh…

Peter smiled evilly and reached to pick up his nephew in his arms. Raising him so they were nose to nose.

“You seek pack, don’t you pup?” He asked, scooping Derek against his chest and snorting when the little shit wriggled until he could access his neck and scent him thoroughly, slobbering on the neck of his dress shirt on the way, and making angry noises when the fabric hindered his efforts to reach his uncle collarbone.

Peter sat back on his chair, reaching for his collar to loosen some buttons and part the fabric to give Derek more leeway.

“There you go, you spoiled child. Do as you like.” faux grumbled Peter as he returned to his work.

A moment later, as he felt the warmth of his nephew settle and still except for his deep breath, Peter lowered him on his laps and gave him his left hand to hold and his fingers to chew. Secretly, he was relieved. He wouldn’t ever admit it to anyone, least of all Talia, but knowing his nephew yearned him more than anything made him warm deep inside.

Yeah, he thought. When Derek wouldn’t need him anymore, he would seek children of his own.

But only when his favourite nephew wouldn’t need him anymore. He wouldn’t ever want to deprive the spoiled and pampered little prince.

\--

And if, as Talia laughed at him and wordlessly, pointed a finger towards the bathroom when they got back to the Hale house, Peter positively reeking of Derek, his shirt crinkled and still not buttoned up completely, slobber stain on the collar and the toddler still chewing on Peter’s finger with a satisfied expression, he protested vehemently against his older sister, but never once thought about letting go of Derek or getting his fingers out of the tight grasp, no one said anything.

But they didn’t think any less.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by [this post](http://lazyplotbunny.tumblr.com/post/142234722640/crossroadswrite-iownsthisfandom). I loved it so much I could hardly sleep until I finished it. It’s so cute ♥ .  
> And the follow up ideas are legion… Imagine Derek, who lost his pack at 16, then only had his sister and was forced to abandon his uncle for 6 years, until said uncle woke up, killed his sister and killed people until he had no other choice than to kill him himself. This Derek that had the money, the looks, everything you could want except for a pack, only wanted a pack since the very beginning. I’m tearing up right now.
> 
> And to be honest, the little shit Derek _IAmCuteAndIknowItAndTakesAdvantageOfIt_ was so fun to write I couldn’t help but imagine a little Tyler Hoechlin with a shit eating grin. It’s stuff of dreams.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and if someone wants to beta this text, just send me a message or a com and I’ll give you a google doc link ♥


End file.
